


Victor Nikiforov with a stoyak

by Juri_terminator



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Gay Sex, Licking, Life is hard, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Romance, Shaving, Stockings, Victor is a bottom, everyone is hard, victor tortures Yuuri with the Russian language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juri_terminator/pseuds/Juri_terminator
Summary: Вводный курс в основы бартерных отношений для предприимчивых натуралистов.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kyoshich](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kyoshich).



Виктор, конечно же, ожидал немного другой реакции. То есть сначала все шло по плану, и Юри - очаровательный и немного сбитый с толку - покраснел и отвел взгляд от коробки, которую Виктор ему протягивал. А потом Юри выхватил коробку из чужих рук и принялся рассматривать содержимое с какой-то пугающей расчетливостью, даже на кровать присел, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

\- Что мне за это будет? - спросил Юри и поднял на Виктора пристальный взгляд. - Ты дашь мне потом связать тебя? Как тогда?

Наверное, в таких ситуация главным было не выказывать удивления.

\- Шаруби? - Виктор попытался вспомнить название, но, судя по слабой улыбке на лице Юри, потерпел в этом полное фиаско. В любом случае, Виктор мог и не помнить названия, зато прекрасно помнил весь процесс, и свою реакцию, и реакцию Юри. И, в общем, сложной штукой оказалась эта ширбуби. Как и в плане реализации, так и в плане необходимой моральной выдержки.

Поэтому Виктор тоже задумался. Сел рядом с Юри и уставился на коробку.

\- Шибари, - поправили его тихонько. - И спанкинг.

\- Это уже два, - спокойно заметил Виктор. - Тогда у меня еще одно условие.

Наверное, Юри не зря насторожился, правда?

\- Какое?

\- Ты прямо сейчас произнесешь “спанкинг” по-русски.

Правда. Юри страдальчески простонал и осторожно коснулся ладонью лица - так, чтобы не задеть и не заляпать очки.

\- Виктор. Это опять какое-нибудь ужасное русское слово, которое невозможно произнести?

\- В нем всего лишь шесть букв.

\- В слове “горсть” тоже было шесть букв, я чуть не умер, пока повторял его за тобой.

\- Шлепки, - Виктор мило улыбнулся, а Юри хотя бы сейчас отреагировал так, как от него это ожидали. Посмотрел грустным смиренным взглядом и отложил коробку в сторону, в душе, наверное, молясь своим различным ками. Виктор, честно говоря, и сам не думал, что из-за его дурацкой инициативы главное событие вечера придется придется перенести. Но, как и всегда, оно того стоило.

\- Юри, я жду.  
Юри выдал какой-то неясный звук в ответ, похожий на плач, стон и хаотичный набор шипящих согласных одновременно. Бедняга Юри, который легко изъяснялся на английском, совершенно не мог совладать с русским языком, несмотря на прикладываемые усилия.

\- Шлепки, - голос Виктора звучал до безобразия томно и сладко, будто он наслаждался страданиями Юри. Может быть, самую-самую малость.

\- Шу..репу.. репки.

\- Шурепурепки.

\- Виктор!

Виктор тихо рассмеялся, обнял Юри, утыкаясь носом в черную макушку.

\- Шлепки, Юри. Шлепки.

Заветная коробка, из-за которой все началось, осталась лежать где-то позади, и Юри, наверное, даже на одно мгновение пожалел, что не согласился надеть эти проклятые чулки сразу. И только мысль о том, что связанного беспомощного Виктора можно будет потом в отместку сфотографировать, не позволяла сдаваться.

Спустя полчаса Юри сказал это слово так, словно только его и говорил всю свою жизнь.

***  
Юри то ли утонул в ванной, то ли просто испытывал терпение Виктора. Было слышно сначала, как он плещется, а потом - тихо возится и шелестит одеждой, несчастно вздыхая. Или не несчастно. Что он вообще там творил? Богатое воображение Виктора успело не на шутку разыграться уже через пять минут, а еще пять минут спустя его фантазия вошла в состояние агонии, преисполненной невыносимого ожидания. Виктор сначала вышагивал по спальне, потом сидел на постели в позе мыслителя, пару минут он пялился на пустую коробку и заполошно думал о том, как же было тяжело. Сам он мылся первым недолго, очень поспешно, а Юри…

А Юри. Что Юри? Юри снова зашелестел и затих, пробормотав что-то на японском. Виктор мягко сжал ладонь - в последний раз, а потом отвел ее от своего паха.

Выдержка, Витя, выдержка и самоконтроль. Стойкость.

Виктор тихо прыснул со смеху. Именно. Стойкость.

Он в очередной раз (в сотый? в миллионный?) за эти десять минут ожидания сел на постель и впился жаждущим взглядом в дверь, из-за которой уже долгое время не исходило никаких звуков.

А потом она открылась.

Юри, закутанный в банный махровый халат до ушей, сделал пару осторожных шагов вперед.

\- Ты долго, - заметил Виктор будто бы не своим голосом, низким, чуть хрипловатым, да господи, он в уже был готов дрочить от одного лишь шороха, какого черта Юри так тянул?

\- Я старался не порвать. Чулки не порвать, - Юри сделал еще один шаг, встав прямо перед Виктором, который тут же подскочил, нервно потерев вспотевшие ладони о бедра. Юри медлил, сам с себя халат скидывать не спешил, а Виктор… Виктору словно что-то не позволяло полезть самому привычно беспардонно. 

\- Виктор?

Юри говорил шепотом и почему-то пристально смотрел вниз, отчего его огромные нелепые очки, казалось, вот-вот съедут вниз, на самый кончик носа.

\- Виктор, так нечестно. Витя.

Виктор отпустил себя, выдохнул шумно. Блядская фантазия подводила его, а на фоне того, как сильно зажимался Юри, она принималась гореть еще сильнее. Нужно было делать хоть что-нибудь. Например, дышать. Вдох-выдох, вдох-выдох, Виктор, не радуйся происходящему так сильно, тебя еще потом свяжут и отшлепают.

Он поднял взгляд, улыбнулся Юри тепло и мягко и осторожно прижался к его губам. Юри хихикнул - совершенно очаровательно и глупо - и мягко отстранился, отступая назад.

\- Вытащи руки из карманов, Витя, - сказал он наигранно грозно, и Виктор, фыркнув, покорно убрал руки за спину. Юри принялся сосредоточенно возиться с халатом - он зачем-то навязал пояс чуть ли не в десять узлов.

\- Ты очень неспешен, - спокойно заметил Виктор. - Завязал бы сразу турецким узлом.

Юри покраснел.

\- Я хотел, но оставил телефон в спальне и не смог нагуглить.

\- Какая досада, Юри, - Виктор улыбнулся. Голос его зазвучал задумчиво. - Знаешь, я тут поразмышлял о том о сем. Подумал, что сейчас, наверное, очень хотел бы вылизать тебя, Юри.

Юри, справившийся с половиной узлов, завис, схватился крепко за пояс, пока Виктор безжалостно продолжал делиться своими фантазиями. Он качнулся с носка на пятку, деловитым тоном расписывая то, что не давало ему покоя последние несколько минут.

\- Знаешь, от макушки до пятки обвести языком каждый сантиметр кожи, зацеловать тебя, отсосать тебе, чтобы ты кричал подо мной, я думаю об этом с тех, как ты ушел в ванную, у меня уже полыхает член, а ты стоишь возишься с этим поясом, Юри. Юри. Ты хочешь, чтобы я вылизал тебя. Всего?

\- Хочу, - Юри булькнул, дрожащими пальцами расправляясь с парой последних узлов.

\- И я хочу сделать это.

\- Кто тебе мешает, - это больше походило на ворчание. Виктор не сводил с его рук тяжелого пристального взгляда, отсчитывал в голове секунды и молил всех известных богов о выдержке. Вся эта ситуация походила на нескончаемое издевательство. Издав странный писк, Юри распустил пояс, потянул его из петель, разводя в стороны руки.

Мир, полыхающий во всем этом пиздеце с чулками и вылизыванием - боги, Виктор, кто тебя вообще за язык тянул, - тонул, и Виктор изнемогал. Он схватил Юри за полы халата, подтянул ближе к себе, жарко выдохнул ему в шею. Под халатом на Юри ничего не было, кроме чулок. Ничего, кроме чулок. Ничего, кроме.

Фактически ничего.

Виктор обе ладони положил Юри на живот и медленно повел вверх по груди к плечам. Халат тихо упал на пол.

\- блять, - сказал Виктор, и отчего-то его голос прозвучал крайне несчастным. - Ты там ноги набривал?

\- Может быть.

Виктор снова выругался, уже по-русски. Он резко повернул Юри к себе спиной - тот крутился и вертелся, покорный любому желанию Виктора, и от этого было еще более невыносимо. Вжавшись пахом в голые ягодицы, Виктор довольно выдохнул Юри в макушку и затих.

\- Дай мне пару секунд.

Раздеваться в данной ситуации пока что было опасно, безрассудно - пара лишних прикосновений могла похерить старания Виктора держать себя в руках. Юри расслабленно откинул голову Виктору на плечо.

\- Виктор, я старался.

\- Мхм, - тот пальцем водил по животу Юри, рисуя незамысловатые узоры. Хотя если бы Юри чуть лучше знал русский язык, он бы, наверное, понял, что на нем по кругу выводят восторженное “блять”. Но он и без этого понимал, что Виктора от происходящего вело так же, как и самого Юри. Если не сказать - сильнее.

\- Ты ругался на меня, что я слишком неспешный, а сейчас сам тянешь время.

\- Я наслаждаюсь моментом.

\- Трешься об меня, - Юри положил ладонь поверх руки Виктора, сжал. - Витя.

\- Больше не буду.

С несчастным вздохом Виктор отстранился и потянул Юри за собой на кровать. Виктор, честно говоря, открыто жрал его взглядом, облизывал уже так, превентивно, особенно умирая от того, как невероятно смотрелись на стройных ногах Юри черные чулки, как они облегали бедра, колени, у Виктора дрожали руки от мысли, что Юри, “может быть”, ради этих чулок побрил ноги.

\- Ложись, - прохрипел Виктор, - и не двигайся, что бы я ни делал.

На словах, конечно, было проще.

Юри сосредоточенно кивнул.

Виктор позволил себе снять футболку - Юри горячий крутился под ним, реагируя на каждое осторожное прикосновение. Хотелось прижаться кожа к коже, притереться. Юри, распаленный его напористостью, простонал в поцелуй: Виктор всегда целовал его так словно в последний раз.

\- Ну, не настолько же, - прошептал Виктор. - Ты можешь трогать в ответ.

\- Слава Ками.

Юри тут же схватился за него, вцепился Виктору в плечи, сильнее прижимая к себе и закрывая глаза. Виктор хмыкнул тихонько. Он и так слишком тянул со своими… обещаниями, так ведь?

Дальше все покатилось в Тартарары. Юри, оставленному на позиции лишь получавшего удовольствия, наверное, все же было чуточку легче. А Виктор изнемогал. То, о чем он изначально подшучивал, чтобы подразнить Юри, оформилось во вполне реальное намерение - Виктор принялся вылизывать Юри, от шеи до пяток, задыхаясь от собственного возбуждения. Но ему так хотелось сорваться.

Юри чутко реагировал на ласку, с самых первых, сука, секунд, когда Виктор стал целовать его шею, он так искренне реагировал всегда, начинал тараторить на японском. Потому что, возможно, Виктор еще чуточку помогал себе руками, опустив их Юри на пах. У Юри стояло крепко, головка была влажной, и от каждого прикосновения Юри дергался и закатывал глаза. У Юри были очень чувствительные соски. Виктор зачарованно смотрел на то, как подрагивал его живот, и судорожно думал о том, что к главной программе вечера он и не приступил. Виктор хотел сначала просто бессистемно, хаотично зацеловать Юри и умереть от восторга, разглядывая чулки. Но сейчас Виктора вел какой-то беспощадный принцип, из-за которого хотелось кричать уже самому - Юри под ним поскуливал, но смотрел безотрывно на то, как Виктор запускает язык ему в пупок и ведет губами ниже, подбородком задевая напрягшийся член.

\- Виктор, - прошептал Юри и охнул - его деловито перевернули на живот, заставили задрать задницу.

\- Не смей трахать матрац.

\- Ты ужасен.

\- М-м-м, - Виктор снова склонился над ним, легонько кусая затылок. Он видел, как руки Юри покрылись мурашками, усмехнулся и, высунув язык, мазнул им по лопатке. Юри очаровательно пыхтел в подушку и, кажется, ругался. Все что угодно.

Конечно.

Виктор оставил легкий укус на выгнутой пояснице, прижался губами, чувствуя, как Юри замирает. Понял все.

Как же охуенно Юри реагировал.

Как же охуенно он стонал.

Виктор держал его за бедра и вылизывал, просовывая язык в разработанную дырку - теперь было ясно, что Юри в ванной не только брил ноги.

\- Виктор, Виктор, Виктор, - Юри лепетал, вцепившись в свои ягодицы, поддавался и медленно несильно раскачивался. - Виктор.

Викор наглаживал свой член одной рукой, поджимал пальцы на ногах и неспешно размеренно языком трахал Юри, которому сильно раскачиваться Виктор не давал. Держал его крепко.

Кто бы подержал Виктора.

Юри гладил себя, водил ладонями по ягодицам - и Виктор отвлекался иногда, целовал его пальцы, облизывал их. Он был вполне в состоянии продолжать, пока Юри не совершил самое коварное деяние из всех, что можно было придумать.

Он чуть повернулся, улегшись на один бок, посмотрел на Виктора поверх плеча расфокусированным взглядом. И сказал. Практически выстонал, мягко улыбнувшись:

\- Витя. Так хорошо.

Виктор наяву услышал, как затрещали остатки его сдержанности и рассудительности, услышал, как все здраво и стройно пошло по пизде. Этот Виктор сломан, принесите другого.

Юри снова уткнулся в подушку, как ни в чем ни бывало, словно он сейчас ничего не сделал, а Виктор в душе взвыл. Он перевернул мягкого и послушного Юри на спину - снова. Осмотрел его, шалым взглядом прикипая к ногам, ещё не целованным.

\- Витя! Что ты!..

Ноги Юри дрожали - Виктор сомневался, что ему было сложно держать поднятыми; Юри просто одновременно пробирали истома и щекотка, когда Виктор целовал его пятки и брал напряженные пальцы ног в рот.

\- Осторожно с зубами. Ты порвешь!..

\- Это часть моего плана.

Виктор мягко укусил Юри за щиколотку, пригладил большим пальцем выступавшую косточку. Юри держался за покрывало как за спасательный круг, бормотал дрожащим голосом то, что Виктор его дразнит, что Виктор жестокий, что Виктор неспешный, что ох, Виктор, божечки, Виктор.

Пожалуйста, Виктор.

От таких интонаций у Виктора в душе все сжималось и пылало. Он разрывался между желанием довести задуманное до конца и соблазном все сейчас бросить и дать волю другим своим желаниям. Виктор был уверен, что Юри одобрил бы любое его решение, и оттого дилемма становилось более неразрешимой.

Капрон скользил под пальцами, тянулся, трещал, расползаясь тонкими стрелками. Юри смешно дергался и хихикал, когда Виктор целовал его в сгиб колена, заставив выпрямить ногу.

Виктор вздохнул и застыл, прижавшись щекой к колену Юри.

\- Когда ты успел снять очки?

\- Витя. Тебе правда сейчас интересно это знать?

Голос Юри был хриплым, как у умиравшего от жажды, которого могли спасти от неминуемой гибели только несколько капель воды. Несколько капель. Виктор закрыл глаза.

\- Я отвлекаюсь.

Ладно, он тоже звучал не ахти как и, возможно, не особо преуспевал в отвлечении. Но дилемма уже была решена, Виктор настроился и не хотел проигрывать самому себе же. И стонам Юри. И улыбке Юри. Виктор вообще проигрывать не привык. Юри, приподнявшись на локтях, посмотрел на Виктора с улыбкой.

\- И как?

\- Я не обязан быть талантливым во всем.

\- Как же так? - простонал Юри и зажмурился - Виктор по внутренней стороне бедра длинным широким движением провёл языком и замер. - Ты же Виктор Никифоров.

\- Сейчас я Виктор Никифоров со стояком, тут возможны некоторые погрешности.

Юри всхлипнул, а Виктор, тихо фыркнув, уткнулся лбом в бедро Юри. И расхохотался. Отлично, Витя, просто молодец. Теперь ты реально отвлекся. Юри прикусил нижнюю губу, до безобразия эротично, наблюдая за тем, как Виктор медленно тянется к нему за поцелуем.

\- Что бы я без тебя делал, - пробормотал Виктор. Юри только пожал плечами и хорошенько облапил его за задницу, заваливая на себя.

\- Тебе не обязательно целовать еще и левую ногу.

\- Дело принципа.

Юри охнул, толкнулся Виктору в кулак.

\- Ну, пожалуйста. Не надо.

\- Юри, а еще руки, ты сам этого хотел, помнишь?

Юри кивнул, не скрывая своего отчаяния и бесконечного восторга.

\- Я передумал?..

\- Тогда никаких шлепков.

И “шлепки” произнес по-русски. Для пущего эффекта.

Реагировал Юри прелестно, как и всегда: возмущенно вскинулся и сам закинул Виктору левую ногу на плечо, демонстрируя с этим прекрасную растяжку. И застонал, судорожно вцепившись в чужие запястья.

\- Пусти.

Виктор украдкой склонился, поцеловал его в кончик носа. Юри держал крепко, но двигать руками не мешал, даже будто бы направлял в нужном темпе, боги, он действительно хотел, чтобы Виктор перестал отдрачивать ему? Юри облизнул зацелованные губы, сильнее прогнулся в пояснице, чистый соблазн, у Виктора от такого зрелища в ушах звенело.

И не только в них.

\- Как пожелаешь.

Юри зашипел и откинулся на подушки, выругавшись. Виктор, внезапно постигший гармонию и спокойствие, принялся неспешно целовать Юри - от бедра к колену, легонько натягивая резинку чулка и отпуская. Ткань скользила под пальцами, покорно собиралась складками, открывая губам гладко выбритую кожу, и распрямлялась, когда Виктор надевал чулок обратно. Попытки как-то прояснить мысли пошли крахом - Юри дергался и стонал, божественно, неописуемо стонал, когда ему целовали колено, покусывали легонько, лизали. Все плыло в каком-то неясном мареве, Виктор чувствовал, что движения его с каждым разом становились заполошнее, несдержаннее.

На щиколотке Юри снова взмолился.

\- Виктор, - зашептал он. - Виктор, пожалуйста, Витя, Витя, хватит.

\- Еще руки.

\- Да в жопу руки, Витя.

Конечно, можно было потом попробовать и так, хотелось сказать Виктору, пошутить, как-то сострить, но слова ему теперь давались с огромным трудом. Он и сам готов был согласиться - и правда. В жопу руки.

Юри, спешно потянувшийся к тумбочке, чуть не свалился с кровати. Одновременно с этим он пытался не упустить того, как раздевался Виктор - снимал с себя штаны с предельной осторожностью. Виктор сам был растрепанный, взъерошенный и взбудораженный. На щеках его темнели пятна румянца, и пальцы чуть подрагивали; Юри шумно выдохнул и шире раздвинул ноги, протягивая Виктору смазку и презерватив.

Зачем Витя мучил и мучился сам - было неясно.

Виктор ухмыльнулся.

\- Нет-нет-нет, хороший мой, - сказал он, нетерпеливо вскрывая презерватив и подтягивая Юри к себе за бедра. - Вот так.

Резинку Виктор раскатал одним плавным движением и сверху деловито полил смазки. Юри от предвкушения взмок.

\- Я думал…

\- Я хочу, чтобы меня выебал мужик в чулках.

Охерительно красивый, залюбленный и зацелованный мужик в порванных чулках. Разве могло быть что-то лучше? Конечно, не считая богами проклятого шибари со шлепками.

\- Ох, Витя, - попытался несчастным тоном произнести Юри, может быть, даже воспроизвести ту невероятную белиберду из звуков про луковое горе, которую он частенько слышал в адрес Виктора от тренера. Произнести не получилось, а вот простонать - проще простого: Виктор с крайне сосредоточенным видом усаживался Юри на член. 

\- Да, золото мое?

Золото. Серебро. Охерительный мужик в чулках.

Вот они какие - погрешности Виктора Никифорова со стояком.

Юри стальной хваткой вцепился Виктору в бедра и принялся медленно двигаться, глаза было сложно держать открытыми, но неожиданно властный голос - чуть подрагивающий - сказал:

\- Смотри.

Юри правда старался. Он смотрел, жадно оглядывал Виктора, голого, взмыленного, облизывал взглядом. Виктор, который, видимо, поначалу старался держать ровный темп, совсем сбился, сам приклеившись взглядом к лицу Юри.

\- Позволь, - прошептал он. - Пожалуйста.

Коротко кивнув и вытянув руки вперед, Юри зажмурился, задохнувшись от шквала ощущений и эмоций. Виктор бесконечно нежно, незаконно нежно щекой терся о его ладони, о сгибы его локтей, целовал, и лизал, и кусал. Виктор облизывал пальцы Юри, зубами мягко надавливал на его запястья, стонал, прижимаясь лбом к рукам.

И шептал. Судорожно, неровно.

\- Юри, Юри, быстрее, пожалуйста.

Юри схватил Виктора за плечи и притиснул к себе изо всех сил, чувствуя, что вот-вот по-дурацки разревется. И сломается - Виктор лихорадочно целовал ему шею, гладил Юри бока, кричал совершенно бесстыдно. Кто вообще ему позволил так стонать.

Юри кончил непростительно быстро, растекаясь по подушке и слабо судорожно выдыхая. Удивительно, что после всей этой сладострастной экзекуции с вылизыванием он не спустил сразу же как только Виктор опустился ему на член.

\- Прости, Виктор, я, - Юри мотнул головой, немного онемевшими руками потянул Виктора за талию на себя. - Вот так.

Тот кивнул, кусая губы, уселся Юри на грудь и жалобно застонал, толкаясь в открытый рот. Виктор задвигался сам, уперевшись обеими руками в стену над изголовьем кровати, дернулся, когда Юри вставил два пальца в его раскрытую разработанную дырку.

Юри подозревал, что сейчас Виктор опять принялся материться по-русски - уже знакомое “блять” он слышал множество раз до этого и легко опознал. Виктор же ничего другого сказать не мог и сбивчиво тараторил слово, восторженно, отчаянно, пока Юри позволял трахать себя в рот.

А потом стало совсем как-то слишком.

Юри надавил на простату, принялся массировать ее кругообразыми движениями. Он втягивал щеки, причмокивал, медленно двигая головой, и зачем Виктор вообще опустил взгляд. Зачем посмотрел вниз.

Зачем Юри посмотрел на него в ответ?

Слова “пиздец” Юри не смог толком расслышать. Виктор, обычно громкий, под конец непривычно затих, уткнувшись взмокшим лбом в стенку, заскреб тихонько ногтями, замер напряженно.

А потом снова прозвучало уже знакомое “блять”. 

Виктор осторожно перебрался через Юри, сполз и улегся рядышком на измятые влажные простыни. Если бы он курил, то, наверное, после такого секса втянул три или четыре сигареты за раз. 

\- Ты и правда побрил ноги.

Юри, смотревший на него с томной улыбкой, посерьезнел. Возмутился. Но покрасневшие уши выдавали его премилым образом.

\- Я хотел везде. Выбрить, - откровение это прозвучало как гром среди ясного неба, Виктор тяжело вздохнул и перевел странный взгляд на пах Юри. 

\- Везде?

\- Особенно там.

\- И что же тебя остановило?

\- Я не успел.

Виктор задумчиво потер подбородок, все еще не отводя глаз. А Юри под таким пристальным вниманием и под постепенным осознанием, очень заманчивым, немного угрожающим, если хотите, начал понимать, в какую сторону свернули мысли Виктора.

Совершенно ясно, что не в ту. Не в ту.

Это до безумия, до крика возбуждало.

\- Хочешь, я тебя побрею? Сам?

Юри хотел. Юри очень хотел. Он кивнул, и тут же выставил руки перед собой - совершенно на автомате, потому что кивок этот дался Юри с огромным трудом. Виктор недоуменно застыл.

\- М-м-м-м? Что такое?

\- Что мне за это будет?

Ахнув в поцелуй, Юрий вжался в Виктора, закинул на него ногу и чуть не забыл про свой вопрос, отдавшись от и до отвлекающему маневру.

\- Ты что-то говорил про в жопу руки, - пропыхтел Виктор Юри в губы.

\- Смутно, но помню.

\- А помнишь видео, которое мы смотрели с тобой буквально перед отъездом?

Юри завис, нахмурившись, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить. Момент, когда понимание, о чем говорил Виктор, настигло его, можно было отследить с невероятной точностью - Юри покраснел, покрывшись румянцем от макушки до шеи.

Ну. Потому что…

\- Вау.

\- Хочешь так?

Юри, как и полагается, хотел. Да кто бы в здравом уме от такого отказался?

\- Тогда в ванную?

\- Почему мне кажется, что ты этого хочешь даже больше, чем я? - Юри улыбнулся, потому что Виктор и правда казался таким… вдохновленным относительно их договоренности. Соглашения. Бартера, так сказать.

Мне еще никогда не совал в задницу руки мужик, одетый в чулки, хотел ответить Витя. Красивый умопомрачительный мужик, залюбленный, затраханный. Но сложно было говорить, когда Юри улыбался так трогательно покрасневшими кончиками губ; сложно было говорить, когда этот самый Юри, может быть, даже неосознанно потирался о тебя.

\- Я Виктор Никифоров со стояком, - заметил Виктор важным тоном и так же важно возложил руку Юри на свой стояк. - Мне простительны... увлечения. Погрешности. Ну, ты понял меня.

\- А что простительно Юри Кацуки со стояком?

Хотелось немного взвыть.

\- А Юри Кацуки даже будучи со стояком непогрешим.

Последнее слово Виктор прорыдал, не зажевал слоги лишь с божьей помощью - и расхохотался. И с учетом того, что на нем лежал голый красивый возбужденный парень, готовый воплотить в реальность любые желания Виктора, его смех выглядел немного излишне и кощунственно.

Невероятно гармонично. Юри смеялся, вцепившись в Виктора, и в ванную уже тоже не торопился. Все это можно было описать одним коротким, но очень емким “блять” или миролюбивым, но менее знакомым Юри “пиздец же”. И как было бы хорошо, вдруг растроганно и влюбленно подумал Виктор, как было бы здорово, если бы это “блять” никогда не кончалось.

Никогда. Не. Кончалось.

\- Виктор, - прошептал Юри. В комнате уже некоторое время было тихо, и они просто обнимались, смотрели друг на друга трепетно и умиротворенно. - Витя, пойдем в ванную.

Виктор только кивнул, шумно сглотнув. Какой же все-таки это был невероятный потрясающий пиздец.

Пусть он никогда не.


End file.
